


Just A Taste

by Mhoram



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Surprise Kiss, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor takes an interest in Wes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

Wes caught Connor staring at him from across the room.He raised an eyebrow then went back to work.

They were hard at work on a case Annalise had assigned for them. Someone undoubtedly on trail for murder. Wes had his eyes firmly on the page, he looked up to see Laurel and Michaela engrossed in there work. Asher was sitting in a corner browsing through his laptop.

As Wes diverted his eyes back to his work, he found Connor seated next to him.

Wes eyed him warily, Connor raised his hands as a placating gesture.

"I figured we could work together"

"Not gonna happen"

Connor tugged at his sleeve "C'mon Waitlist, what's the harm in working together."

Wes started to answer but thought better of it. He concentrated on the stack of papers in front of him.

"So, how big are you?"

Wes looked at him in confusion, Connor smirked 

"You know what I mean Waitlist"

"Quit calling me that."

Connor grinned "Make me"

Wes turned away from Connor, and resumed his work. Soon after they had gathered up all the information they were headed for the court house. 

Wes was gathering the rest of his supplies when he spotted Connor at the corner of his eye.

Wes made his way over and placed his things back down. He stared at Connor for a long moment. Neither of them said anything until he leaned in, his head tilled.

His lips brushed against Connor's, and a shiver past through his spine. Connor stood stunned, as Wes gathered his things and left closing the door behind him


End file.
